Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a human body detecting technique, and particularly relates to a human body positioning method, a human body positioning system and a positioning server.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to progress of wireless transmission techniques and since wireless node has characteristics of wireless and easy construction, various wireless transmission techniques are widely applied to various data transmissions, for example, wireless sensor network (WSN), ZigBee, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, etc. Along with progress of wireless transmission and wide use of wireless communication devices, the aforementioned wireless transmission techniques are widely applied to position the wireless communication devices in specific places.
However, limited by complexity of a spatial environment and some physical characteristics of wireless signals (such as multi-path attenuation or time delay, etc.), if the spatial environment is too complicate, stableness of positioning implemented through the aforementioned wireless transmission technique is inadequate. Moreover, even if the wireless communication device can be positioned based on transmission of wireless signals, a user of the wireless communication device or a user in the specific space is not necessarily positioned accurately. For example, when a heart attack patient places a mobile phone in a distance, a location of the heart attack patient cannot be learned by positioning the mobile phone owned by the heart attack patient. Alternatively, when a person loses consciousness in a fire scene and cannot save himself, a location of the person losing consciousness cannot be learned even if a wireless device in the fire scene can be positioned. Therefore, how to accurately position a human body in a specific space by using wireless devices becomes an important issue concerned by related technicians of the field.